


you're mine, and i'm yours

by bossheeseung



Series: it's just the seven of us [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, What am I doing, heeseung is sick, i miss heehoon so much where the fuck are they, lack of heehoon selcas is the reason why i wanna write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung
Summary: "That's okay. I wouldn't want to leave to anywhere else." Sunghoon hummed. "I'm all yours for today."
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: it's just the seven of us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	you're mine, and i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> i miss heehoon they haven't posted in forever especially heeseung it's been 4 whole days i may cry

Sunghoon awoke feeling warm.

It wasn't exactly himself and his body that felt warm, rather something next to him that was hot, a little too hot for Sunghoon's liking.

And an example of something - or maybe someone - next to him would be Heeseung.

Sunghoon had to stop himself from yelling in worry when he finally processed everything, reaching a hand that had been resting on Heeseung's back and pressing it against Heeseung's forehead.

He tried to get out of the bed and to the storage rooms to get medicine but he was stopped by the older's arms pulling him back in the bed.

"Don't go..." Heeseung mumbled, obviously half awake.

"I'm just going for a few minutes to get you some medicine and a thermometer, alright? It won't be long."

"I don't need medicine! it's only a fever and I'm barely delirious, I'll be fine soon."

"That may be true, but we still need to know exactly how severe your fever is, and you still need to remain hydrated and you'll be fine even sooner if you happened to take some medicine."

"Must I?" Heeseung sighed dramatically.

"Yes, you must." Sunghoon giggled.

When Heeseung reluctantly removed his arms around Sunghoon, Sunghoon gave Heeseung a quick kiss before getting dressed and leaving the room.

The storage room wasn't far away, because after all, there were 8 storage rooms scattered around the large building so that it would be easier to travel, considering that the agency was growing and growing, meaning there would be more people in need for supplies.

The storage room was a room many people went to multiple times in a day as it had most of the food, medicine, weapons, and whatever else in there.

The medicine was really easy for Sunghoon to spot, and he grabbed a set of pills, a thermometer as well as bottled water for Heeseung to drown it down with.

As much as Sunghoon hated that Heeseung was sick, he was glad he was able to, in some way, help the older rather than Heeseung helping him like he always did.

Quite obviously, Sunghoon would describe Heeseung as selfless and careless, which in some cases would benefit him greatly, but other cases? Not so much.

"I'm back, hyung. Did you miss me?" Sunghoon asked.

"You'd have no idea." Heeseung whined. "It felt like hours, Hoon, _hours._ The bed was cold and empty and the sun stopped shining and the birds stopped chirping. It was so dark and gloomy."

"You're so dramatic." Sunghoon giggled, sitting down on the bed as he leaned against the wall. "It was barely 5 minutes."

"It's the same thing." Heeseung said, laying his head on Sunghoon's lap.

"38.8." Sunghoon frowned.

"It's not that bad." Heeseung grinned. 

"No, it's quite bad." Sunghoon commented, "Take your medicine and water, and then get some rest. How does that sound?"

"It sounds boring." Heeseung complained. 

"I'll stay with you and cuddle you." Sunghoon offered.

"-But because I'm a good boyfriend and you've asked so nicely it wouldn't hurt."

Sunghoon smiled and ruffled Heeseung's hair. "Thank you, hyung."

Sunghoon popped a pill out of the set of six, helping Heeseung sit up and against his chest and watching carefully as the older took it.

"Now _that_ wasn't too bad, was it?"

"...It was disgusting, Hoon." Heeseung corrected.

"But at least I get my cuddles, right?" Heeseung looked to Sunghoon eagerly.

"Yes, yes you do hyung." Sunghoon replied softly, getting pulled down by the older.

"You're going to be hugging me all day and I won't let you leave." Heeseung mumbled in Sunghoon's chest.

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to leave to anywhere else." Sunghoon hummed. "I'm all yours for today."

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh originally i was going to post something a little dramatic but i thought it couldn't hurt to sneak this in so it is also kinda rushed . just thought that i have been posting too much dramatic parts lately so giving y'all a break


End file.
